Dry toner cartridges can include toner reservoirs, toner resupply rollers, developer rollers and organic photoconductor (OPC) rollers. Toner cartridges can be provided with a developer blade that squeezes toner against the developer roller. In some examples, stirring mechanism stir toner within the reservoir to aid in the flow of toner towards the rollers.